Small Victories
by Gary Merchant
Summary: Set after Enlightenment, Tegan is still mistrustful of Turlough, despite the Doctor's best efforts.


SMALL VICTORIES

They stared at each other, stony-faced. Neither was willing to give ground, as the simmering cauldron of exasperation mixed with suspicion and a sprinkling of loathing threatened to boil over at any time. Despite the Doctor's continued efforts at mediation, Tegan and Turlough had slipped into one of their 'not speaking' modes. In a way, that was worse than their bickering. At least when they were talking – at, not to – each other, the Doctor had something to latch onto, however tenuous, to temporarily ease the tension. But it was these bouts of silence that unnerved him. He could well imagine what murderous thoughts Tegan harboured, and the sniping retorts that Turlough would offer in reply, but he much preferred it if they would both get it out their system somehow.

For what seemed the hundredth time, the Doctor strode out from the console room, unable to offer any assistance to either of them. The trouble was that they were very much alike. Although Tegan was more likely to blunder into any given situation while Turlough was more cautious – some might say cowardly, their animosity toward each other was well matched.

The Doctor understood Tegan's point of view. After all, Turlough had been acting as an agent of the Black Guardian, with orders to kill the Time Lord. But the Doctor had seen the good in him, and once the Black Guardian had been dealt with, had accepted the Trion as a travelling companion. Except that Tegan wasn't quite so forgiving, if at all. She still didn't trust Turlough an inch, and no amount of pleading from the Doctor would persuade her otherwise.

He was in his laboratory, putting the finishing touches to his latest project, when Turlough opened the door. "We've landed."

"Good." The Doctor looked up from his work. "Anything interesting on the scanner?"

"Not much. Just a load of ruins."

"Even ruins can be informative," he said, stepping down from his stool. "We may as well step outside. I imagine we could all do with some fresh air."

Turlough's initial summation had been pretty much correct. Whatever civilisation had lived here was now long gone, and all that survived were the remains of crumbing buildings. "The design seemed to have been modelled on the Roman Empire," the Doctor suggested, noting the few stone pillars that were still standing.

"You're sure this wasn't the actual Roman Empire?"

He'd caught the dubious tone in Tegan's voice. "No," he replied. "I rather think the twin suns above us would put paid to that theory, don't you?"

"Fair point." But she was still curious. "But why would an alien civilisation base themselves on the Roman Empire in the first place?"

"Who's to say they did?" It was Turlough who replied. "For all we know, this was here before the Romans'."

"Now, wait a minute…"

"No, no. Turlough may have a valid point," the Doctor quickly interjected. "Just because you know it as part of your Earth history, it doesn't follow that Roman society was necessarily unique. There are always similarities and comparisons in the universe. It's just a matter of where you look."

"Like a parallel world?" Tegan wondered.

"If you like, yes." The Doctor picked up on another point. "Think of all the humanoid life forms we've encountered, Tegan. Outwardly, they appear human. But their physiognomy may be totally different."

She nodded, understanding. Many times she'd had to remind herself that the Doctor wasn't human, despite his outward appearance. She now regarded the ruins in a new light. To walk among the last surviving remnants of a now departed civilisation; to step where an alien species had once lived, was quite something.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the Doctor's warning shout. Then she felt herself thrown clear as a huge chunk of masonry crashed to the ground, hitting the spot where she had stood just a second ago. Recovering her wits, Tegan was about to thank the Doctor, when she realised it was Turlough who had saved her, his arm still around her waist.

The Doctor was kneeling down to both of them, concerned. "Are you both all right? No bones broken?"

"Just a bit shaken," Tegan replied, as Turlough helped her to her feet. "Thanks," she muttered.

Turlough shrugged, uncomfortable at this reluctant display of gratitude. "Perhaps we should go back to the TARDIS," he suggested.

"Turlough's right," the Doctor agreed. "I don't think we ought to run the risk of any further accidents, not until we know the lie of the land, so to speak."

Still shaken, Tegan was left to recover in her room, leaving the Doctor and Turlough alone in the console room. "I must say, that was very brave of you, Turlough."

"Bravery had nothing to do with it, and you know it," he scoffed. "You pushed me, Doctor."

The Doctor's face was a picture of innocence. "Did I?"

"I felt a distinct shove in the small of my back, just as that slab of stone started to fall." Turlough stared accusingly at the Doctor, but with admiration too. "How did you do it?"

The Doctor sighed, and pulled out a small device from his pocket. "With this," he said. "What you might call a Vibration Enhancer. Not quite in the same league as my old Sonic Screwdriver, but it did the trick." He smiled. "I couldn't very well let things go on as they were between you and Tegan, but I didn't think any direct interference from me would be very effective."

"So you staged the whole thing," Turlough guessed. "Even right down to the location?"

"Ah, well that was pure luck," the Doctor confessed. "But the ruins did rather work in my favour. All that was needed was a small dose of sonic vibration – just enough to move that stone from its mooring, coupled with a gentle push in the right direction."

"Leaving me to risk life and limb, and take the credit for saving Tegan's life." Turlough had to admire the Doctor's ingenuity, but was still doubtful. "You really think it'll be that simple? Somehow I can't see Tegan being all sweetness and light to me from now on."

"Perhaps," the Doctor conceded, "but it's all a matter of small victories, Turlough. And after such a selfless act on your part, Tegan will have to at least reassess her opinion of you."

Then he gave an involuntary shiver, which Turlough picked up on. "What's the matter?"

"I've just had a horrifying thought," he replied. "Tegan – all sweetness and light? I don't think I could cope with that."

And the two men laughed, as the Doctor set the TARDIS into motion.


End file.
